Skip Beat and I: A Love Story
by justdaisy
Summary: A series of one shots I'd consider expanding upon request. Most recently: White Day
1. Skip Beat and I

**This is to replace my first draft which apparently looked like an author's note instead of a story. The protagonist in this new tale is me. I identify with Ren and Kyoko but will be only using Kyoko's name. So, picture a hybrid character with both their experiences. I kill someone else instead of Rick. I'll explain as we go.**

"Moshi Moshi, this is Kyoko," my room mate Moko-san looked up at me. I was sweating buckets. The person on the other end of the phone was my mother. This was unexpected not because we were on bad terms, but because she had been so ill lately. She hadn't responded to my texts in at least a week so I was really looking forward to hearing her voice.

"Kyoko-chan? My name is Elaine. I'm calling about your mother. She passed this afternoon. I'm sorry for your loss."

"…thank you for letting me know. Goodbye." I hang up the phone. And I begin to shake. And shake and-

Suddenly Moko has her arms around me. I lean into her and cry. I explain that my mother died. But that's technically not true.

The woman who died, she ran the Darumaya where I worked as a teenager. When I moved out we drifted but she was there for me in a way my own mother was not. She nurtured me forward into life at a manageable rate, making me feel supported in case of failure. My real mother took a "parenting by neglect" stance.

But life moves on. Dinner needs to be made. I start preparing a fancy dish to distract me. About halfway through I burn my hand on the stove, by touching the element with my finger. I thought that was the most effective way to check for heat. I was right. This snaps me back to reality. My mom is dead. I'm alone. I have to be an adult now and I have no wise elder figure to ask for help.

In the coming weeks, I spend a lot of time in bed. When I begin to feel better, I pull my computer in bed with me. I find a story online that has me hooked. It's about a young woman, like me, whose birth mother was absent, like mine, who fixes her life, like I want to do. It's about a young man who loses his best friend in the whole world. I've lost my best friend in the whole world. My adoptive mother. My rock.

But they get through it and I know I can get through it. Stories are incredible. I know I will be able to turn to this one through my entire journey forward with my life.

 **Hopefully that was a bit more story like. I didn't know how to work it in because it pales in comparison but I identify with the Sho and Reino arcs too. Stinkin' DV.**


	2. Drop Dead Drama

Let's flip through this newspaper together. It won't be boring, I promise! According to Tokyo Weekly it has been their most popular issue since the 1940's. Of course, those issues were documenting the war and its aftermath. But what's the big news this issue? Well, regarding that, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is it features many of the hottest stars in Japan, many of whom I'm sure you love reading about! The bad news is, it accounts how many of them were shot down Friday afternoon.

Perhaps I should say many of us. I'm a little unclear about my identity at present, the experience has been most disorienting. Since I don't understand the present and the future seems so uncertain, let's read the news together to make sense of the past.

 _Tokyo Gazette newspaper. The front page features a picture of Lory's Majestic Entertainment sealed off with police tape. Military personal and police officers can be seen assessing the area. The caption under the photo reads_ **seven dead and dozens injured after single gunman attack at LME.**

Seven dead. I knew many of them. Possibly not super well, but I still find it deeply upsetting.

The gunman's name was Hamada Kira. I would be very surprised if you said you heard of him; he was just a normal man. After losing his job his wife left him, taking the children. He quickly fell into poverty and his despair turned to anger. That's what the police's theory is at least. He took it out on the entertainment industry because he saw us as a frivolous waste of money. Especially the president.

Hamada entered LME through the front doors and made his way to the president's office, all the while leaving casualties in his wake. In the minutes before his death, he killed the president's body guard and entered the office, where Lory was meeting with actors Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko. Lory came out of the situation with only a bullet in his shoulder. Hamada was engaged and defeated by Tsuruga. Mogami Kyoko was killed.

I used to be Kyoko. The reason I'm not sure anymore is difficult to explain. Here, let's flip to page 13… This story would usually be bigger news if it weren't for everything else that has happened. "Fuwa Sho involved in car accident. Singer broke wrist, manager pronounced dead at scene but revived at hospital."

I don't know if you'll believe me.

I don't know if I believe me.

I might as well tell you. You seem decent enough.

Two days ago, on Sunday, I woke up in the hospital. On Friday I swear I was Mogami Kyoko. Now the doctors say I'm Shoko Aki.

-Drop Dead Drama-

And then it would go through Kyoko adjusting to her new life with Sho, trying to get with Ren. Yahiro would turn out to be Rick and they'd be allies. Stuff like that,


	3. Tooth Fairy

The Tooth Fairy

Kyoko is assigned to care for Ren after his wisdom tooth removal.

A rich baritone voice could be heard singing the song of its owner's heart through the Takarada mansion's medical wing.

"Cooooooooooorn,

Corn, corn, corn,

CORN, corn, Corn,

COOOOOOOOORN,

Corn, corn, corn!"

"Oh, so Ren's awake?" Yashiro asked LME's president.

"Yep, I've been to see him. He's more oriented now than an hour or so ago but still very much unlike himself." Lory had filmed an interview with Ren to send to his parents.

"I guess I'll be babysitting for a couple days," Yashiro sighed.

The president's eyes glinted.

" _Or_ …"

"Thank you for making yourself available at such short notice Ms. Mogami. As you will see Ren is in a most vulnerable state and we needed someone dependable from within the company to care for him, for the protection of his image of course. Yashiro-san and I have important business to attend to in wake of Ren's lost time from work. Can I count on you?" Takarada demanded of Love ME's number one.

"Yes sir!" Mogami glowed from being entrusted with such an important task. Both men before her seemed gravely serious.

"Thank you Mogami. Sebastian will show you to the recovery room. Yashiro, follow me to my office."

When Mogami followed a scrub-sporting Sebastian to Ren's quarters, the two men instead made their way to the Takarada Home Security Station, to watch the young people's interaction from the eyes of a security camera.

In Kyoko's opinion, the recovery room looked more like a high class hotel suite, complete with a kitchenette and a flat screen TV. There were only to rooms however; the main area with both a bed and a seating area, and an accessible bathroom. Right now, the patient was lying in the bed. Restlessly.

Singing in fact.

The song was in English, but Mogami thought she could identify it as the American national anthem. It was extra difficult though as his mouth was still full of gauze. He stopped singing when he saw her.

"Hey babe," he said in English. "You should forget that loser ex of yours and get with me." He continued suavely in this manner, making poetic pledges of love and promises of future romantic gestures. Altogether, he was the embodiment of class, of manliness, of chivalry.

Or so he thought.

All she heard was, "Ey ehhh. OOO ud et ooo kor wmeee…." He was making a strange face too. It was concerning really, with all that bloody gauze. By the sounds he had been making, she figured he may be in pain. She found the button for his PCA pump on the floor and put it back in his hand (patient controlled analgesia- analgesia basically means pain relief. It's a doohickey that lets patients give themselves more pain meds but is programed to stop them from taking too much). He blinked at her.

"Um… you push that when you need pain relief, I'm going to go look for instructions."


	4. NPH

What if, when Ren was struggling with his feelings for Kyoko, instead of meeting Bo, he meets...

The emotional turbulence within Ren was making him nauseous. Waves of love collided with surges of guilt, feelings colliding with mighty crashes sending shock waves to his core. One day, while he was still in the LME studios, Ren slipped away to take time to clear his mind… these emotions were interfering with his work on Dark Moon now, a project of great personal importance to him. These feelings were getting in the way! If only Ren had a confident, someone who could offer unbiased yet caring advice to calm his troubled heart. Suddenly, such a voice rang out, breaking through his thoughts.

"Hey Bro, nice suit."

A man with blonde hair, also dressed in a suit, greeted Ren with a confident upwards nod.

A HIMYM crossover!


	5. You Chicken

Ren found his chicken friend. He wanted to, without revealing too much, discuss the Heel sibling incidents with the only one he felt comfortable discussing his crush.

"Hi there," he greeted Bo.  
"Well if it isn't Tsuruga Ren! What can I do for you?" Kyoko responded in what she hoped was a carefree voice.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. About the girl I told you about."

"Oh?" Was the only response she could muster.

"Something happened between us. But it's confusing. I don't know how she sees me."

"What do you mean?" Again, she was stalling trying to collect her whits. She wanted to give him the help he wanted, not manipulate him in her favour. She wanted him to be happy even if- she winced. Luckily she didn't miss much since he had taken a while to ponder his response.

"It was supposed to be part of an act but I wasn't in character. It wasn't an official... Oh gawd I completely took advantage of a minor!"

Kyoko held still in her suit but was crying. He slept with someone else. He really. How. It hurt. So. Much.

"For the job we had to stay in a hotel together and, well," he lifted a scarf he was wearing to show a hickey.

"I was being too aggressive with her. I've ruined everything. Complete violation- Innocent girl-" Tsuruga was babbling. Mogami was hyperventilating. She wasn't sure it was the need for fresh air or the surge of love that made her remove her headpiece.

"Well," she said in her best Setsu voice, "I wouldn't say you ruined everything."


	6. Nightmare? Or Dream Come True?

Corn!" a crying form came running to Ren. He knew what was wrong. He knew he wasn't supposed to know. But when the girl he loved embraced him and began crying into his chest, he melted.

After a while she started to settle. He bent to whisper in her ear. The whisper disguised his voice.

"Kyoko-chan, my magic is limited today, could you please keep your eyes closed so I can stay longer?"

She agreed, so standing behind her he took her right hand in his and placed his left hand on her shoulder. He led her to a park bench. They sat, her leaning into him, him with is arm around her shoulders. The street light above reminded Ren of his grade school play days. They were in the spotlight now. Just them in the world. A world for acting. He had an audience to please, even if her eyes were closed. He closed his too. When his opened it was like the curtain rising. Time to act.

"Tell me what happened Kyoko," he said softly in her ear.

Kyoko spilled all the thoughts that had been spinning in her head. Her mother. Her inadequacy. Her doubt of the value of her path. The men who tormented her. Her loneliness. Ren held her close and kissed her temple. He rested his head in her hair, sheltering her entire body. When she stilled and his anger at those who hurt her was controlled, he spoke.

You... inspire me. A small girl, so young but so strong. For a few shitty years you were able to support yourself and someone else. That is quite the feat. You are amazing. I know I'm not deeply involved in your life but" he gulped, "If you'd have me I'd stay by you always."

"But Corn you could die-"

"I can become human. I actually already did. I want to stay here with you. I know you don't return my feelings. I'll continue to love you anyway, and maybe one day you'll change your mind."

"Corn! You didn't! Now you're trapped here."

"Open your eyes darling."

Familiar green eyes met hers. His fingers reached up and lightly tangled in her hair.

"People who reject you don't matter. You have friends and loved ones you can fill your heart with. Please let me be part of that."

She nodded and he kissed her lightly on the lips. When they parted she noticed he looked just like a green eyed Tsuruga-san. Maybe this was obscure dream. Her mom didn't deny her. Shotaro didn't force a kiss on her. She was just having a weirdly evolving dream where the two most important men in her life got merged. Might as well enjoy.

She caressed his face, first with one hand then both. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling and silent. It was weirding Ren out but then again he wasn't complaining.

"Do you love me?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
Yes, Kyoko. For so long I-"

She experimentally pressed a kiss to his lips. The spent another few minutes together on the park bench and then he walked her home.

"Good night Tsuruga-san," she said habitually when he dropped her off. He handed her a wildflower he secretly plucked on their walk.

"Good night Kyoko. Remember, you have me and friends who love you. You are not alone and you deserve to be spoiled rotten." He tossed her a sideways grin then kissed her one last time.

The next morning Kyoko shivered as she remembered the nightmare but blushed at what it turned into. It gave her the urge to text Moko-san, have a meal with the couple at the Dayamura and play with Maria-chan.

Then she saw the flower.


	7. Hizuri, Kuon Hizuri

When Ren got home from work, the lights were already on.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san! What perfect timing! I have a really great surprise for you that will be just what you need after a long day of work. You have to take your pants off first though-"

 **: Whoa! Daisy, WTF?! I thought this was rated T, not MA?!**

 **Daisy: It is, it is! Um, maybe I should back track a little…**

Yashiro was troubled by Ren's behaviour lately. His schedule wasn't the busiest it had ever been, but the actor had seemed distracted, and made himself scarce in protected blank spaces in his day. Once, Yashiro had been by his usually immaculate apartment, and found it in complete disarray. Take out boxes, dishes and dirty laundry piling up everywhere. And mail. Lots of English mail. There was definitely something strange going on…

Yashiro pulled his mind from those worries with a large grin. He donned a pair of vinyl gloves and pulled out his cell phone.

"Kyoko-chan! This is Yashiro. I hope you get this message soon. Listen, Ren's been really busy and his apartment is all messy and he's too proud to hire someone to help him out. If you could pop by, straighten some things up and make him some food, I'll give you Love Me points. Thank you Kyoko-chan!"

Pleased with himself, Yashiro put away the phone, doffed the gloves and went to find his charge.

Mogami was looking forward to her latest Love Me assignment, despite her attempts to hide it. She was now in Tsuruga Ren's apartment, making her way through his overflowing laundry bin. At first she had hesitations about handling his underwear. It seemed like an invasion of privacy. However, in her experience socks and underwear were always the first to run out, and should therefore be the first things washed. The underwear itself was much more normal than she had expected. Solid colours, intact elastics, a few style of cuts. Nothing that changed her view of her sempai. After that, she felt completely comfortable with the task. When the washer was loaded she worked in the kitchen, discarding garbage and washing dishes. She would work on dinner after the counter space was cleared up. She figured she should also wipe them with a disinfectant…

She heard the dryer chime, indicating the first load of laundry was done. She could now unload that and fold everything so the dryer would be free for his undershirts which were currently in the wash. She crouched down by the front loading machine, balancing on the balls of her feet to begin working.

Mogami wished she had a dryer. There was nothing better than pulling out say a blanket or a towel on a snowy day and wrapping yourself up it its heat. Socks and underwear were good too. Mogami figured when she was grown up and rich with a dryer of her own, she'd change outfits after the laundry finished just to bask in the warmth of freshly dried shirts. Or freshly dried socks. Or-

"Hello?" her sempai's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san! What perfect timing! I have a really great surprise for you that will be just what you need after a long day of work. You have to take your pants off first though-"

Mogami lost her balance, landing on her backside.

"Ow," she said quietly. What was she saying? Oh yes, "So wait until I step out."

(A fully dressed) Tsuruga Ren entered the room with an overly polite look on his face.

"Mogami-san! What are you talking about?" Ren knew better than to expect her to have meant anything beyond a G rating. Though he'd probably think back to this moment often.

"Your clothes just finished in the wash! You can change into freshly warm clothes. I'll go back to the kitchen until you're done."

"One moment Mogami-san," Ren stopped her. "What have you worked on so far here?"

"Laundry and dishes," Mogami answered. Ren nodded.

"In the living room there are papers that contain confidential information. Thank you for tidying up but please leave those for me."

This seemed fair to her, so she agreed. He looked serious.

Mogami paused and looked at her watch. It was 11am! What was Tsuruga-san doing home so early?

"Thanks Mogami-san, this feels very, er, nice," Ren reappeared. "I appreciate your help but I have a work call I need to make in a few minutes. Could you please go buy groceries during that time? It should be over by the time you get back.

Mogami did just that. However, when she returned Ren was still wrapping up his call. He was speaking in English.

"Thanks Justin- oh!" Ren gave a small exclamation when Mogami opened the door.

"No it's fine my girlfriend just got home. I'll be in touch, have a good night."

Night? Wait a minute. Girlfriend?!

Apparently she said these things out loud. Ren skimmed over the first point, instead saying, "I didn't know how to explain 'the girl who does all my cooking and cleaning but I don't pay' to a prospective employer." He looked at his shoes. Didn't that sound familiar? He didn't want to be like Fuwa Shotaro. "That's actually something I would like to talk to you about. Please have a seat."

But what was he going to say? 'Girl who does my chores unpaid, would you like to uproot your life to join me in a new place for the advancement of my career at the expense of yours?' She already did that once for someone else. He couldn't be so selfish. Backtrack.

"I appreciate everything you do for me but I feel I'm taking advantage of your position in Love Me."

The room seemed to get a little warmer at the word 'love.'

"At least let me help you. It's important for me to be able to take care of myself when you aren't around."

"Oh, I won't leave, Tsuruga-san!" A lump rose in Ren's throat. He just nodded.

About an hour later they had moved to washing the bathroom. She was cleaning his mirror while he scrubbed the toilet. Propelled by his racing thoughts, Ren put down the ball brush.

"Mogami-san-I-need-to-tell-you-I-got-offered-a-job-overseas," he said very quickly.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, may you repeat that?" she was rather unnerved by her mentor's lack of composure. His professional face couldn't fully mask his apparent anxiety. His pink apron didn't help.

Ren switched to a cross-legged position, facing her.

"Mogami-san… I need to leave Japan soon."

"Oh," Mogami said. This wasn't new, Ren was frequently going abroad for shoots. "For how long?"

"The movie itself might take three months, but it might turn into more."

"That's pretty long for a movie! Dream Star only took six weeks…" Movies were good for publicity but dramas kept you employed longer.

"It's my Hollywood debut. I might not come back," he delivered. It wasn't the complete truth. He fully intended to remain in LA after this. But she could change that. Maybe. Gah! He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. He looked up at her to gage her reaction.

She was stunned. She cast her eyes to the floor. She congratulated him, but still didn't meet his eyes.

Then the tears came.

"Oh Kyoko, oh please, please don't cry…" Ren pulled her to his chest. It was so weird that she just kind of went with it.

"I can come back. I won't leave you forever. Ever." He kissed her hair.

The gesture was unexpected. She stiffened and pulled back to look at his face. All she saw was a smile trying to disguise concern.

"Thank you," she finally spat out, then hugged him again.

 **So the Bond movie would turn out to be set in Japan and they'd look for local actors and actresses… You see where this is going?**


	8. Prince Diaries

Prince Diaries

"You spoiled little rich boy!" she snarled at him. "If you weren't such a fucking selfish **dumbass** he'd still be alive!"

"I... I never meant..."

"Fuck off! Just leave us alone! I will never forgive you."

~PD~

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had the dream again. It's been what, five years now? It still feels like yesterday. Every day feels like Rick died yesterday._

 _Was it really my fault? I insisted on dangerous adventures with minimal security. That was my fault. The assassin was complete surprise._

No one had threatened the crown until that day. Rick saved him, the Crown Prince, at the price of his own life. He had fled Florengald within hours, to stay under an alias with his father's friend. Eventually he became an actor, as his father was before he married the Crown Princess now Queen Juliella of Florengald. His intent was to create a persona that would not fail his people and Japan was the test run. As for the assassin, the uprising quickly died as none were interested in harming the beloved monarchs.

 _I have another busy day today but there is something on my mind._

 _The girl I met during our Royal Visit to Japan. We're coworkers now. I never told her my real identity. She's changed. She's closed off her heart to love. I begrudgingly admit I find this disappointing._

 _I want the full story. How could such a sweet girl become hateful? Is she really?_

 _I know I have no business with her and this is a counter productive distraction. My time here is drawing to a close. I am expected back for my 22nd birthday and can't afford distractions. I can't afford to develop feelings for someone who will not return them if I must marry by 24._

 _Perhaps it is time for me to brush up on court etiquette. My obligation is to my country, not my own fancy. Rick showed me that. Florengald is my love. I must live for her alone._

 _With troubled heart,_

 _Crown Prince Koun Hizuri of Florengald_


	9. Everyone Else Has One :(

**Everyone else has one of these and I wanted one too.**

Kyoko has her first kissing scene blah blah blah needs help from Ren blah blah. Ok. The fun part!

Ren stared down at the girl. He was completely baffled.

"You want me to teach you how to kiss?"

He paused for a beat.

"Gee. I haven't kissed anyone since I was… maybe… 15? Oof. That's six years. Some movie star, eh? Sorry, I'm getting distracted. Kissing lessons. Got it."

Kyoko's felt warm head to foot. Her head was spinning. Six years? That surely meant he was still single! And more shocking was that he agreed to help her! She suddenly felt afraid. No way she would make it through kissing Ren. She would melt into a puddle of pink goop with heart shaped fumes coming of it that smelt like freaking roses and chocolate.

"This will actually be good practice for both of us. Ok! Let's begin."

Kyoko closed her eyes and puckered up.

"So what you should do it take two fingers and hold them like- Kyoko what are you doing?"

 **I was going to continue and do a scene with him having her kiss his fingers to feel what she was doing and they stare into each other's eyes… but this was funnier!**


	10. Vacation

LoveME No. 1, who was usually quite pink, appeared to be blue. A concerned Tsuruga Ren inquired as to what was the matter?

"Oh… It's just that, The Fuwa couple whose ryokan I grew up in invited me to visit… but they invited Shotaro as well." Her face grew angry at the later part of the sentence.

Yashiro, watching this encounter, assumed Ren would somehow stop her from going. However-

"That sounds lovely, you should take up their offer."

"Eh?" said Kyoko.

"EH?!" said Yashiro. Then he blushed and cleared his throat.

"A vacation in Kyoto. How peaceful that would be. I wish I could join you! But of course, I would not want to be a third wheel on your visit."

Yashiro now understood where this was going.

"A third wheel? No way! I want to spend as little time with that leech as possible! It would be gret if you came so I could talk to someone besides him…" Kyoko was pensive. "But I don't want to trouble you! I am so sorry for speaking out of line as you kohai! A hard working actor like you does not have time for such silly things!"

Ren considered her for a minute. Or pretended to, really. His mind had been made up a while ago.

"I think a hard working actor like me needs vacations every now and then to maintain good health. You're body is your most important asset in acting. Remember that Mogami-san."

"Yes, of course Tsuruga-san! I'll make sure you are well rested then!"

And so the Love (Bermuda) Triangle Group Vacation was put into motion.

They all travelled separately. Kyoko arrived first and helped prepare Ren's room. Then Ren arrived. Around 2 am Shotaro strolled in and went straight to his childhood room.

And boy was he surprised.

There was someone in his bed! Of course it could only be Kyoko. He smiled and lay next to the other occupant of the bed. His hand was just reaching the pajama bottoms waist when-

Thunk! He was struck in the face by a royally pissed Tsuruga Ren.

"I'm going to kill you, you disgusting tub of guts."

The next morning found an ill-rested Shotaro lying by the fire in the ryokan's lobby, like a dog. A goose egg was forming on his cheek. He also had a fat lip and fearful eyes.

Kyoko arose in her own childhood room. She reflected on how far she had come since she last woke here. Her growth as a professional, as a person. Then she scolded herself for lollygagging in bed when she should be greeting the Fuwa couple and waiting on Tsuruga-san.

Ren was lying in Shotaro's old bed, staring up at a rather inappropriate poster. He reflected on how much of a lowlife the younger man was. Then he switched to beating himself up for taking advantage of Kyoko and the poor Fuwa couple. Imagine that being their only child. Then he felt another pang of guilt. At least Fuwa visited his parents.

He put on his signature Tsuruga Ren polite face and rose to face the day.


	11. Skip Beat Online

**I watched Sword Art Online for the first time recently. Then this happened.**

"This is… a LoveME assignment?" Kyoko asked apprehensively holding a piece of nerve gear and looking at the president.

"Of course. Practicing love in a simulation will be good practice for acting. All the studios are using VRRPGs to train actors."

"VR… pardon?"

"Virtual Reality Role Playing Games. I'll give you some privacy. Put on the nerve gear and lie down on the sofa. Sebastian will act as your body guard while you're… away."

The president stepped out of the room, ran a quick errand, and secretly put on his own nerve gear in another room.

Meanwhile Kyoko was having her first virtual reality experience. While her body rested on a sofa, Kyoko was at the front gates of LME. In the air in front of her face, a message appeared.

 _Welcome Player! Please enter your name._

A keyboard appeared, and Kyoko typed her name then hit enter.

 _Welcome Kyoko. Your love story begins now._

She entered the building and the entire world froze. A person near her began to glow. Another message appeared.

 _To talk to people, speak to them normally._

Was that necessary? Kyoko wondered as the world went back to normal. Let's see, she though. I should check the date, who knows what stage of LME this is. Will anyone know me?

She discovered a clue to her situation when she looked down. She was wearing the pink monstrosity.

++SBO++

Ren put on his nerve gear reluctantly. The president was holding his next jobs hostage until he played this stupid game.

Not a game. An… acting exercise. Treat it like an acting exercise.

When he appeared in front of LME he began to read the instructions found on his virtual screen.

 _Find true love with one of seven potential partners!_

He scrolled through the options and saw his obvious choice. He selected the image.

 _Are you sure?_

He selected OK. The program began loading. An error occurred. He selected retry and waited.

Kyoko asked a security guard how to use her screen. She found her menu and read the instructions. She was greatly troubled over the need to select a partner. She decided to put it off. She hit the x in the corner.

 _Error: must select partner before proceeding._

She was annoyed by this and tried to walk away from the screen but the world was frozen again.

 _Error: must select partner before proceeding._

How annoying! She tried to exit the exercise.

 _Error: Cannot exit until true love is achieved._

That president! But Kyoko resigned herself to the idea. She decided to have a look through her choices. There were several strangers but also her friends Hikaru and Kijima. And Ren. She fretted for several more minutes before reasoning with herself that this was an acting exercise and it was natural for any actor to want to work beside the best actor in Japan. She selected Ren before she could change her mind.

Ren's screen finally processed his request.

 _You have selected MOGAMI KYOKO. Step anywhere to continue._

 **Remember, comment on the stories you like! If 5 people request I continue, I'll make it its own separate story.**


	12. 248

**Ok guys, I know I just updated but HOLY SHIT THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SO! FUCKING! GOOD! (I refer to 248). I need to talk about it. Kyaa kyaa kyaaaaa! It was too good. White girl can't even. I was going to work on Lory's Otome/Reunited/continuations on SBO and You Chicken but here's a new short, that takes place after the chapter.**

 **Spoiler! Ren saw a picture of Shotaro kissing Kyoko outside her home, from the time her forced himself on her, right before she mixed up Ren for Corn. Lory gave it to him out of context. Ren appeared devastated by the image. Onto the story.**

When Mogami was finished signing the contract for the role of Momiji, she and Yashiro returned to the parking lot. Ren was waiting by the car. He looked anxious. He nodded at Yashiro, then asked to speak to Mogami. Alone.

"I got the part," she told him, smiling hesitantly. His behaviour put her on guard. His only reaction was a brief nod, his face serious. His mouth got thin and he began looking past her at various focal points. After a long pause he spoke.

"I need to know... are you happy with Shotaro?"

"What?" Kyoko gasped, a lump forming in her throat.

"I know you were kissing again. I don't understand. Why would you take back someone who hurt you so deeply?"

"You don't understand! Tsuruga-san..."

"Meanwhile I thought you trusted me. That we were friends. That maybe we could be together..."

"Tsuruga-san!"

"It hurts that I was wrong. That the time as Heel Siblings meant someth-"

"Be quiet!" Kyoko yelled at him. She was crying.

"You're such a dummy!" she complained. She covered her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry. I should respect your decision... It wasn't my place..."

She glared at him.

"I am NOT dating that leech."

"I'm sorry but Mogami-san has an appointment to keep," Yashiro interrupted. Kyoko shot Ren a hurt glance and walked off. Yashiro looked brokenheartedly at Ren, who gazed hopelessly at his love who was walking away.

 **And then they'd analyse the conversation to death and it would be all angsty until they realize their True Love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**M. Not in a sexy way. It took a dark turn. Oops. Gets lighter.**

"Mogami san! How did the- "

"I didn't get it."

Ren's expression became sobered. "Learn from this experience. What happened that you will and wont repeat next time around?"

Mogami immediately identified her slip up. She tuned out of the director's instructions to worry about Ren and Morizumi. If that was the case the only way to make sure that didn't happen again-

"Are you in love with Morizumi-san?"

Ren looked stunned for a moment. Oh she caught him! She was right!

"No. I hardly know her." Her heart leaped but he wasn't done speaking. "I am in love with someone though." He laughed humourlessly. "I tried so hard not to be."

This again! What did he ever do that made him believe he didn't deserve love?

"I'd like to tell you a story. May I?" He offered her his arm. She was spinning with the rapidly progressing events. He was in love with someone, that sucked, and he was going to confide in her about something.  
She took his arm and he walked her to his car. He opened the passenger door for her but she hardly noticed. When he sat down on the driver's side she clued in. So much for not getting preoccupied by him. Love was no good. Such a distraction from the important things in life like career and friendship. She felt a pang of guilt for betraying this man who trusted her.

When they reached his apartment, he offered her a can of tea and poured a vermouth for himself.

He pulled up a chair so he was facing where she was sitting on the couch.

"I... I grew up in Los Angeles. Do you know where that is? It's most famous for Hollywood."  
That made so much sense! Of course the best actor in Japan would have come from the land of movie stars.

"LA had a rougher edge of town though. When I was around 14 I started getting involved with street fights and stuff. I'm really not who you think I am."

"You were young and-"

"My best friend was killed in a fight I started. He's dead because of me." Never had he ever spoken these thoughts aloud before. His shoulders began to shake.

"It was my fault," he said in a small voice. He peered at her through anxious eyes awaiting her judgement. But she didn't know what to say. She kept waiting for him to continue speaking. And he did.

"That's when the president brought me to Japan. He's a family friend. I learned how to be Japanese and started working as an actor. It worked out well I only started fighting because I couldn't get work without being linked to my father. I've been living on my own since I was 15. But I can't continue like this. I can't…"

He looked at her desperately. She understood. He couldn't live without love and he wouldn't open himself up to love. In some bizarre logic, this meant he would die at this rate. She hugged him.

"Please don't die Ren-kun," she whispered in his ear. He grabbed onto her desperately and expected to cry but didn't. Hearing someone address the possibility of him dying from his guilt made the situation more real. He didn't want to die. He wanted Rick to be alive. He wanted his parents. He wanted Kyoko to be by his side.

"I'm here," she said as if reading his mind. "I might not have very much to offer… but whatever you need I will do my best just please fight! You're too special. Please stay." She started to cry and it made him laugh. She stopped crying to look surprised at him.

"Sorry! It's just… I was thinking how my tears wouldn't come and then you started crying and it seemed funny for some reason."

"That makes no sense," she smiled and wiped her tears with the palms of her hands. They both started laughing.

Mogami let out a big sigh. "I wish I knew how to help you." She rested her head on his chest. At this point she had somehow made her way onto his lap.

"Please… stay by my side." He asked, feeling he was risking it all.

"Of course," Mogami responded, puzzled. "I just don't think that's enough."

Ren pulled out his cellphone and ran an internet search. In English so it wouldn't scare her. Her comprehension was good but he didn't think it would extend this far. It did though.

He selected an article on how to support a friend who is experiencing suicidal ideations. She read over his shoulder. A point came up about confidentiality.

"I won't tell anyone without your permission," she said, then turned back to the screen.

 _Do not under any circumstances leave a suicidal person alone_.

"May I stay here for a while?" Mogami asked Ren.

"Yes," he said. Then the tears came.

 _Get Professional Help_

One pot of green tea later the pair had settled on the sofa to read the list of prevention steps to take. The number one step of course was seeking out professional help. However, Ren was hesitant.

"Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name. I can't go to the doctor, I'll be exposed!"

"What about… ok so like did you have a doctor in America? And you can just keep it separate?"

"So like teleconferences? I dunno that sounds complicated."

"What if we went to America?"

"We?"

"Yes, then you could see your doctor no problem!"

"What about work?" he asked.

"Well I just didn't get a job so it's auditioning until I graduate LoveME and get my debut. I could probably sell this as a LoveME job and it would really just be helping my career."

The president would buy it too. He knew about her feelings. But those didn't matter right now. This was life and death.

"We could have new disguises too! It'll be an adventure," she beamed at him and his heart melted. He agreed to the move.

That night she slept on a fold up cot in the same room as him.

"Can I borrow a toothbrush?" she blushed.

He gave her a spare and she brushed her teeth while he got dressed. He turned on his bedside lamp and turned out the main light. She crawled into her bed and he lay in his.

"Tsuruga-san…"

"That's not my name."

"Oh." She paused. Then-

"What would you like me to call you?"

Kuon. Corn. My Love.

"Ren is fine. Don't feel weird about it. It isn't a real name. Plus, I feel like you're the person I'm closest with in all the world right now."

"Oh," she said again. There was a silence.

"I'm going to turn out the light now. Good night."

"Good night… Ren."


	14. The Dangerous Mission

The Dangerous Mission- Kyoko doesn't know it's Ren

 _Something dangerous_ her card had read. Picking someone up from the airport? Hardly dangerous, Kyoko thought to herself. Then she saw Cain Heel. The man had a black aura. Definitely looked like a yakuza. Still, there was something familiar about him…

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked hesitantly.

The man grunted, stood and walked towards her. Frightened, Kyoko fell backwards. Cain stepped over her and walked away. She stayed petrified in fear for several moments. How could she mistake such a horrible, awful man for Tsuruga-san? It must be just another problem with love, seeing him everywhere. She walked away from the spot, eyes downcast in her pessimistic thoughts. She never saw it coming.

A hand reached out and pulled her into an alleyway. Shivers ran through her body and she curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being late and I'm sorry for thinking you were Tsuruga-san and I'm sorry for this eyesore outfit and-"

"Shut up," he finally spoke in a gruff voice. "You're giving me a head ache." He threw his cigarette to the ground and looked her up and down.

"Lory sent a… little girl to escort me."

Mogami puffed out her cheeks. She wasn't that young.

"Follow me sir!" she rose and regained her professional attitude.

When her back was turned he grinned slightly. Passersby were greatly concerned for Kyoko but no one dared intervene. In the car he lit another cigarette. He stared at her the entire time with a flat affect. She looked out the window and pretended it didn't make her uncomfortable. Now she was going to smell like smoke.

When they arrived at Lory's office Kyoko was told to wait outside. After a good twenty minutes she was called in. She braced herself for a scolding for her behaviour during the "mission."

Lory and Cain were with a pretty young woman sitting around a coffee table in the lounge area of the office. Cain was smoking again. He was watching her again. She focused on the president.

"Cain requires an agent," Lory said. "You will accompany him in character to his filming sessions. Your cover is his doting sister, Setsu Heel. Think of it as your chance to redeem yourself."

She looked at Cain and he nodded at her. Then the woman spoke.

"Hi! I'm Jelly Woods, I'm your costume designer. Please come with me..."

A surprisingly short time later Kyoko re-emerged in her Setsu costume. She felt acutely aware of Cain's eyes on her. She hated him! But she had a job to do. She stared right back and smiled crookedly.

"See something you like… Onii-chan?"

Surprisingly, Cain's eyes grew wide. Just for a moment though. Maybe… no it was her imagination. Because now he was walking over to her. He pinched her nose.

"I'm not interested in little girls." He blew smoke in her face and left the office.

Kyoko stood there with her own eyes wide.

When she recovered Lory presented her with a key card. This is for the hotel where you will be staying with 'your brother.' You will be responsible to make sure he eats. Don't look so worried, he's a good man underneath it all."

With that she was dismissed. To her surprise Cain was waiting for her outside. Maybe Lory was right? He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. Maybe not.

"Let's go," he grabbed her wrist and dragged her behind him. She had a look of surprise on her face but the president's voice played in her mind. _Doting sister._ She jogged a little to catch up and spun their hands so she was holding his.

He looked at her funny but held her hand back. He promptly went back to ignoring her and looking forward.

They took a taxi to the hotel. When they were shown to their room Kyoko was surprised to see only one bed. Inside she was beginning to explode. Cain faced her and bent to her level.

"Is there a problem?" he smirked. Kyoko wanted to scowl.

Instead she pouted.

"I'm bored." She went past him to turn on the tv when there was a knock at the door. She answered.

"Hello, terribly sorry, there's been a mistake…"

The correct room had two beds. Kyoko almost cried in relief. Imagine! The president putting her in a situation where she'd sleep next to a stranger. She paused. Was she putting herself in danger being here? The president knew. She'd have to trust him.

 _What would Tsuruga-san think?_ The man told her strictly to guard her purity. Would this be a blemish on her record?

It was around seven at night and neither had eaten. Cain was smoking on the balcony so Kyoko just excused herself to go grocery shopping. She bought some basics and returned promptly to the apartment, pondering her character. She had to fit her look and be complimentary to Cain Heel. The word _dangerous_ came to mind. Yet she was also supposed to be doting. Bratty maybe? But how was she supposed to manage that next to a partner so-

"Where were you?" Cain demanded as soon as she entered the hotel room. He was looming over her, pressing her between him and the wall. "Are you trying to make me worry to death?"

"I-I," Kyoko stuttered, then let her Setsu speak, "I was grocery shopping so Onii-chan and Setsu-chan would have dinner." She met his gaze, not intimidated (at least not outwardly).

Cain sighed and took a step back. He patted her on the head.

"Next time take me with you."

Kyoko blushed. Whoa. She managed to nod and then headed to the kitchen.

 _He's as bad as Tsuruga-san_ Kyoko thought to herself watching the man pick at his curry.

"Onii-chan, if you don't eat your food, I'll feed it to you 3" she threatened him.

Cain grinned and put down his chopsticks. Kyoko flushed. She was counting on him not wanting to be fed. She picked up a bit of fish and placed it in his open mouth.

"Why do you hate food?" she asked.

"Well, I'll eat your cooking," he answered. This man was going to be the death of her. Despite it all she felt a little sad. He was the wrong person. But she was at work! _Back into character young lady_ she scolded herself.

They took turns using the washroom and went to bed uneventfully. The next day was the first day of shooting. Kyoko wanted to be on time but that was proving to not be the Heel sibling way. Still, he entered the washroom at the same time she was brushing her teeth. It was unusual. He removed brown contacts to reveal green eyes, then put in blue contacts. Any remaining suspicions this man was Tsuruga-san vanished. She stared at him in the mirror.

"What?" he asked her. She shook her head in response. He stroked her cheek.

"Let's go."

The rest of the cast and crew seemed to fear and/or hate Cain Heel. Kyoko, as Setsu, stayed close to him and ignored everyone else. Kyoko was impressed by Cain's acting ability and enjoyed the learning experience. The day's shooting was otherwise uneventful for her.

When they got back to the hotel room, the vibe was off. Cain went to the balcony to smoke again, followed by a bath while Kyoko made dinner. Then he smoked again. Kyoko grabbed a towel and joined him on the balcony. She began to dry Cain's hair.

"Onii-chan… you're going to catch a cold," she whined to him. He looked up at her through dark lashes, not hostile this time. There they were. Green eyes. Familiar, but different. Where had she seen them before? She realised she was staring. She removed herself and informed him dinner was ready. He nodded and put out his cigarette. He went inside but she paused a minute on the balcony. Paused in confusion. Cain Heel was a terrible, despicable person. She loved Tsuruga-san. But maybe- maybe it was ok to get into her role a little bit more.


	15. White Day

**About the last one, I'm working on expanding it already, thanks for the reviews.**

 **I "borrowed" this one from a different manga but I was like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat in that one so I won't identify/spoil it.**

Mogami was called to the president's office. To her delight it was decorated as a conservatory with lovely flowers everywhere. There was a dainty table set with tea for two, but it wasn't the president who was waiting for her. It was Tsuruga-san.

"Mogami-san," he greeted. "Please, allow me."

Always the gentleman, Tsuruga-san pulled out her chair. To not be rude, she sat though she was confused.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Where is the president?"

"He let me borrow his office to try to make up missing White Day to you."

"Oh!" Mogami was surprised. Why would such an important actor go to such lengths for a lowly newbie?

Despite her confusion, she thoroughly enjoyed the tea. The pastries were elegant and the sandwiches perfectly petit. It was a meal worthy of a princess. Amongst roses. She clutched Princess Rosa and smiled.

Tsuruga-san invited her for a walk and she agreed. The two strolled along a surprisingly complex path for an office conservatory. Mogami was appreciating some pink roses when Tsuruga-san called her name. She turned and he offered her a small gift box, tied with a ribbon.

"Thank you! Oh you really didn't need to..." she said as she unwrapped the gift. She opened the box.

It was beautiful. Pink gemstones surrounded by diamonds set in a rose-gold band. A ring.

She closed the box. She opened it. It was still there. She closed the box and opened it one more time.

"I don't understand?" she asked.

"Mogami-san... I love you. This is called a Promise Ring. I will never meet anyone I love more than you. When you regain that emotion, when you graduate LoveME, well, I'll be waiting for your answer."

"Ren are you two done yet?" the President walked in. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine!" Mogami exclaimed. "Thank you for the tea," she bowed to Tsuruga and ran off.


	16. Locked In, Locked Out

**Locked In, Locked Out**

 **Fun fact: yours truly has REAL EXPERIENCE on osteo and neuro floors. Fancy, right? So many diapers.**

 **I'll just say straight up no major character deaths. Or minor character deaths. No one died in the making of this fic. Also, if someone better at tragic fics than I would like to do an _If I Stay_ cross over with Kyoko falling alone that would be amazing. **

**Locked In, Locked Out is a book of memoirs by a Canadian doctor during his days as a neurological patient. I think this will be a graphic story, but not in a hot sexual way. More of a How will they be toileted? way.**

With a push she fell off the balcony and into the air. Strong arms embraced her for a moment before she- they- landed. Then she lost consciousness.

"She's awake, get the doctor."

Her neck was in a foam support and her body ached. Her left wrist and ankle were in a cast. The pain was a dull ache in most places, but sharper in those two areas.

"What happened?" she asked when the doctor appeared. Her voice was hoarse.

Relief flooded the doctor's face. Then she turned professional again.

"What do you remember?"

"I was at a vending machine and someone put a bag over my head. They took me outside and I fell. But… there was someone else."

"I see," the doctor did not elaborate.

"Mercifully your head was spared, the neck stabilizer is more of a precaution but we will leave it in place until tomorrow. How is your pain?"

Kyoko thought for a moment.

"Tolerable."

The doctor nodded.

"We have you on a regular dose, but if there is some breakthrough pain we still have some wiggle room to provide something. You'll be on fluids for the rest of the day but after physio assesses your swallowing abilities I expect we'll be clear to put you back on solid foods. You should be able to go home within the week. At this point I would like to conduct a brief assessment. Could you tell me your name?"

After the doctor was satisfied Kyoko was told to rest. Her mind usually would have been quite busy at this point but they must have given her something. She was out in seconds.

She awoke in the night. She had to pee. She pressed the call button for the nurse. The nurse's solution was a bed pan. It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of Kyoko's entire life. The bed pan itself was irregularly shaped underneath her and she felt entirely exposed in front of the bored nurse. She cried herself back to sleep after they were done.

Mornings were early at the hospital. Another assessment was conducted by the nurse and physio came around to get her up in a transport chair. That was exhausting. After the OT gave the OK she had breakfast in her chair. Then the president visited.

"Mogami-kun, I'm sorry I haven't been around. How are you feeling?" the president's eyes were sorrowful. But she wasn't even that seriously injured, just a couple broken bones!

"I'm really fine sir, you didn't need to trouble yourself coming to see me!"

"Mogami-kun… I will be back later. Please, enjoy your breakfast. Rest well, it will be rough going forward."

With that, their brief visit came to an end.

Later, a police officer interviewed her about what had occurred. She provided what information she could.

Her last visitor that day was none other than Kijama-kun. He had an elaborate bouquet for her. She wondered if Tsuruga-san would visit her… not that he'd have time for that kind of thing! Just because she was injured she was getting self important. She scolded herself.

"I was there," he said before she could offer greetings. "He didn't stop to think. He just dove after you. I caught the little bitches who did it. Have you seen him?"

Kyoko's stomach rose to her throat.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ren."

Finally she had the whole story. Everyone's worry seemed so justified now. Tsuruga-san still hadn't woken since surgery. He had extensive injuries from what she could hear. It was unknown how he would fare.

"Take me to him," she demanded. After permission from both patients' caretakers, Kyoko was wheeled by a nurse to a sleeping Tsuruga Ren's bedside.

"Tsuruga-san? I... I'm… It's Mogami. Kyoko. I… I'm here," she finished awkwardly. What do you say when the one you love is hooked up to more tubes than you can count? What do you say when it's your fault? He looked scary. Not scary intimidating. Quite the opposite. He was so vulnerable that she was scared to look at him. He had a tracheostomy, nasogastric tube, IVs, probably a catheter, and bruises and bandages everywhere. And his eyes were firmly closed.

Kyoko's nurse insisted they depart. She didn't leave her wing of the hospital for the rest of her three-day stay. She was visited by the Darumaya couple, the LoveME girls, Maria-chan, and Yashiro.

After discharge, she stayed in a special area of LME perfect for the rehabilitation of injured employees. She would be branching into voice acting until her recovery. She chose to look at this optimistically.

Chiori and Kanae would be taking turns staying with her until she regained use of at least one limb of her two injured limbs. That would be fun, and advance all of them through the LoveME program.

A week later, Yashiro texted her.

 _He's awake_

He was awake! Oh thank God! She was terrified Ren would pass away. She called Yashiro but he didn't answer. But that was ok. Ren was awake. That was progress. She would talk to him as soon as… well… as soon as it would seem appropriate. She'd ask Yashiro. She left a message asking him to call her back. Then she sent a brief email to Otou-san.

 _Hi Dad,_

 _I don't know how to say this… I was attacked by someone and I'm ok, just a few broken bones. My sempai Tsuruga Ren saved me and he's still in the hospital, but it sounds like he's recovering. President Takarada is taking care of me. Please do not worry._

 _Kuon_

She sat at the table in her electric wheelchair- she couldn't operate a manual wheelchair with one hand-chopping vegetables for the soup Chiori was preparing. There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Chiori asked as she answered it. "Oh!"

"Pardon the intrusion," a disheveled man in his late forties entered the apartment. Kyoko took a minute to realise it was Hizuri Kuu.

"Kyoko… Are you well? Can you come with me?"

"Otou-san! How… what's going on?"

"I'd like to take you to the hospital. To visit someone who is requesting you. Tsuruga Ren."

"Yes, yes of course."

She wheeled over to his side. Hizuri-san looked her up and down.

"The person who did this is going to pay for their sins. I'll see to it personally."

The look on his face stopped her from protesting. She nodded obediently.

When they arrived at Ren's private room he was more or less in the same state she had left him in during her last visit. The difference was his eyes were open. They were green. He was propped up on pillows on his side facing a blonde woman. When Kyoko entered, he began to cry. Silently.

"Shh, sweetie it's alright…" the woman said. She dried his eyes with a tissue.

"Tsu… Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked. This was not what she was used to.

He continued to cry and closed his eyes.

"Kuon honey, open your eyes."

He opened them, linked twice and closed them again. Tears still escaped.

"Perhaps we should speak in the hall," Kuu suggested.

"I guess first I should reveal that Tsuruga Ren is my son, well, my son's stage name. He's Kuon. He has what is called Locked In Syndrome. His mind is totally alert as far as we know, but his body is mostly outside his control. Right now he can blink deliberately and has some control over his gaze. Recovery-wise we don't know what to expect. Brain injuries are hard to predict but thankfully his spinal cord is intact. So the problem isn't transmitting signals to body parts, it is in the brain itself."

Julie came to the door.

"I think he's ready to see you now."


End file.
